Self-service storage and dispensing units often include a door, access panel or the like to provide the user access to an inner storage compartment of the unit. However, existing doors may not provide fail-safe operation in that, for example, the door may not be properly secured in the closed position. In addition, existing doors may provide insufficient security features and be vulnerable to being pried open with a crowbar or the like. Finally, existing door assemblies may be difficult to access for repair, maintenance or the like.